Hunting High and Low
by Rocketlover
Summary: FINISHED Sequel to 'Torn'....Mark's dead and Elizabeth's life is in turmoil. Robert wants to help, but will she let him? Cordano. Chapter 8 is up it's Chaos Theory, my style! Involves character death....
1. Keeping the Faith

This story follows on from another of my fics called 'Torn'. I do not own ER or any characters from it – no copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to Kimberley for beta reading.

_**Hunting High and Low**_

Part One: Keeping The Faith

The sky was a clear blue as the sun's rays shone down and baked the earth and all its inhabitants. The idyllic scene was replete with the sounds of birds and insect life going about their daily business. It was a perfect summer's day, a day for families and friends to get together to celebrate life. It was _not_ a day for sadness.

Robert Romano looked around him, at the circle of people who had gathered to remember one Mark Greene. They had come together on many personal levels to pay their last respects - to take a final opportunity to say goodbye, to mourn the loss of a colleague, a friend, a husband and father. He lifted his eyes to the sky and blinked rapidly as the irony of the brightness of the day struck him. Today of all days should be grey skies, cold and wet. It should be raining, a drizzle that penetrated whatever outer shield you chose to wear, soaking you to the bone. _That_ would do justice to the mood of the occasion. Of course, some would make the argument that the day was perfect... a glorious day to celebrate the life of a man who was much loved and revered. Robert knew which he preferred.

The minister launched into his spiel about how great a man Mark had been. Robert looked towards Elizabeth, who sat there hugging her daughter tightly to her. She sat upright, her eyes staring stoically dead ahead. Despite being surrounded by family and friends she cut a figure of somebody utterly alone in the world. He gulped as he felt the urge once again to walk over and take her in his arms. Instead he gripped his hands behind his back, and chewed down on the inside of his lip. Lowering his gaze to the grass at his feet, he closed his eyes.

What was she thinking? What was she feeling? Grief? Sadness? Anger that she had been robbed of her husband in the prime of his life. Or was she relieved that no more would she have to watch him suffer the pain of his illness? Did she draw comfort from the knowledge that somewhere he was at last at peace? Did she feel fear and apprehension at the stark, new reality of her life as it dawned on her? She was not only a widow, but a single parent.

The minister's voice talking about God penetrated his thoughts. Robert glanced at Ella. How could a merciful God allow this to happen? What lessons here were to be learned? He recalled his last conversation with Elizabeth when she had asked him to pray – and he had, too. But here they were.... So what was the point?

They were standing now. Throwing earth onto the coffin, shuffling past, mumbling to Elizabeth how sorry they were. Like an obedient sheep Robert joined the back of the line that formed and waited his turn....

Elizabeth stood still, trying desperately to hold it all together as her friends began to file past her offering her their condolences.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Susan's voice quivered with her own personal pain.

Elizabeth nodded in return but kept her eyes lowered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ella wriggling in her grandfather's arms, bored, not understanding what was happening. Someone else was talking now – the same meaningless platitudes; token words meant to offer comfort, yet ringing hollow in her head.

_He was a great man, it was a tragic waste, the world is an unjust place – if there was anything they could do..._

She wished they would all just simply disappear. She wanted to grab Ella and run far, far away. More people moved past her and she closed her eyes. It was then she sensed his presence.

"Lizzie." He spoke softly, the way he only seemed to do around her.

Unconsciously they stepped closer to one another.

She looked up to meet his eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. She saw the love and concern she knew he felt for her. She remembered the strong, warm safety of his sweet embrace and wanted him to fold her into his arms so she could lose herself again. Closing her eyes she berated herself to remember where she was and why....

Robert swallowed and watched her struggle with her demons, unsure of what to do. There were no words that he could say that would offer comfort, and she'd probably heard them all anyhow. At a loss, he simply pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth hesitated for a fleeting second then buried her face into his neck and clung to him for dear life.

In that moment of silent embrace they felt time freeze. Elizabeth felt safe for the first time in days. Her uncertainty and guilt were pushed aside, such was the comfort that she drew from him. She inhaled his scent and was assailed by memories of nothing but love.

Someone, somewhere coughed and brought them both back to the now.

"Elizabeth, Ella's getting restless," Charles Corday said sounding a little agitated.

Robert relaxed his grip but did not release her. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered, "Remember, I'm always here for you, Lizzie."

As if on cue they dropped their hands to their respective sides. Elizabeth attempted a weak smile and looked into Robert's eyes. Thank you, they seemed to say.

Charles stepped forward and delivered a squirming Ella into Elizabeth's arms, before subtly positioning himself between Robert and his daughter.

"Doctor Romano, thank you for coming," he said.

Robert shrugged his shoulders slightly, and looked down at his feet. He could hardly say it had been a pleasure.

"I've been wanting to speak with you about Elizabeth," Charles continued.

Robert looked back up, first to Charles and then to Elizabeth who remained at her father's side, suddenly looking more uncomfortable than he had ever seen her.

"She thinks it's for the best if she returns with me to England. There's nothing here for her, now."

Robert felt gob smacked. His eyes desperately shot back to Elizabeth's face for verification and saw it instantly in her beaten, sad expression.

She mouthed the word 'Sorry' and dipped her head, unable to watch the hurt that appeared on his face.

Robert inhaled deeply and attempted to regain his voice and composure. "If that's what you feel you need to do," he said, looking pointedly at Elizabeth. "But there'll _always_ be a place for you at County – you have options."

Ella began to fidget impatiently in her mother's arms. "I'm sorry Robert – I have to go," she said. Charles nodded once at him, and placed a hand gently on Elizabeth's arm, guiding her to the waiting cars.

Robert watched her walk away feeling utterly crushed. The woman who held his heart was leaving, putting a whole ocean between them. He wanted to call out to her, to run and catch her and plead with her not to go. But what right did he have? None. He had to let her go, let her grieve and find herself. He just hoped that one day they would meet again.

He watched as Elizabeth passed Ella to someone he couldn't see already in the car. As she was about to climb in, she turned around and looked up. They stared at one another briefly, her eyes seeking understanding. Robert offered her a brief smile and lifted a hand to wave, which he turned into an image of a telephone and held to his ear. Elizabeth nodded, then climbed into the car.

He watched the black limousine pull away from the kerb and swatted at a fly that seemed to take joy in dive-bombing in front of his face. Cursing, he thrust his hands into his trouser pockets and looked back up into the bright sky. The same beautiful clear sky, the same sounds of life. He looked around at his colleagues who were discussing the logistics of transportation and felt the loneliest he had ever felt in his life.

"It should be fucking raining," he muttered.

To be continued...

R&R


	2. London Calling

_Thanks to all of you who take the time to review, it's always heartening to get feedback. Many thanks again to 'da bomb' beta reader Kimberley._

****

**Hunting High and Low**

Part 2: London Calling

Robert sat in his office staring out of the window at the night sky. He leaned back into the soft comfort of his leather chair and swivelled back round to face his desk. Reaching up he clasped his hands behind his stiff neck and let his eyes drift over the mountain of paperwork that grew daily. He hadn't realised until lately just how much admin crap Elizabeth had taken off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the image of her face that instantly appeared before him, as it always did now when he thought of her. It had been weeks since the funeral and he'd heard nothing at all from her. He guessed she was going for a clean break all round in an attempt to move on. After all he'd made it clear she should call if she needed anything – and she hadn't.

'Stop doing this to yourself Rob,' he thought.

He glanced at the clock on his desk and cursed as he registered the time, eight-thirty. He'd started his first surgery at seven that morning and finished his last not less than an hour ago. Now he had to battle his way through all this monotonous paperwork. Reaching for the bottom drawer, he opened it and drew out the bottle of scotch he kept there. He poured himself a generous amount, took a swig and leaned back into his chair. Casting his eyes over the open document at the top of the mountain, he lifted the glass back up to his mouth. When the phone rang suddenly, he nearly spilt the scotch he'd been absently swirling around the glass.

"Doctor Romano," he snapped down the offending receiver.

"Just the man I wanted," a drunken female slurred back at him.

He recognized the voice instantly and placed the glass down on the desk.

"Elizabeth?" he said softly, surprised pleasure evident in his voice.

"Yes," came the huffed reply.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely fucking brilliant, Robert!"

That made him smile.

"Lizzie, are you drunk? And what the hell time is it there?" he asked with a mixture of worry and amusement.

There was a pause down the line, and Robert thought briefly she'd gone.

"Two-thirty Robert – it's two-thirty in the fucking morning," she snapped, obviously spoiling for a fight.

"Lizzie, you're drunk, go to bed and I'll call you tomorrow," he said neutrally.

"No, you fucking won't, Robert. I don't want you to ever call. I don't want to ever see you again – do you hear me!"

"What the hell did _I_ do?" he spluttered.

"You know fully well what. You came to me and took advantage of me that night. My husband was dying and you took advantage of me you bastard, and now I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life.... I hate you Robert!"

He heard the click as the line went dead and stared at the receiver stunned.

"What the hell was that?" he said, replacing the phone back in its cradle.

Okay she was angry with him that much was obvious, but why now?

What had happened between them had not been sordid and it had most certainly not been planned as she was accusing him. Guilt transference in the wake of Mark's death, then. He'd be happy to take the blame if he thought for one minute it would help her. But it was 2:30 in the morning in England and she was drunk and making angry phone calls. Not the behaviour of someone who was handling things. She was hurting and lashing out.

Robert rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and rubbed his temple as her face appeared to him again - there was no way he could concentrate on work or even think about sleep now.

Making a decision he reached for the phone again and pulled out his wallet...

The following evening Robert found himself climbing out of a cab outside his terminal at O'Hare International Airport. He paid the driver and went off in search of the British Airways check in desk, bound for Heathrow England.

TBC

R&R


	3. The Girl With the Broken Smile

_**Hunting High and Low**_

Part Three – The Girl With The Broken Smile

Robert sat on a bench shaded by a grand old sycamore tree, watching the doors to the Royal Free Hospital casualty department. He wriggled about trying to ease the numbness that had taken a hold of his ass and sighed. It was a warm day and combined with his jet lag he could feel himself wilting fast. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Two hours he'd been sat here now, and a plan of action still eluded him. It was all fine and dandy acting impulsively, but now that he was here, he didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know if she was working today, and calling up the surgery department would probably not be a good idea if she were still angry.

_What the hell do I do now?_

He watched a nurse who'd been smoking a cigarette outside the doors. She tossed it to the floor and stubbed it out with her foot. When she began walking in his direction he glanced around, and seeing no one near, sat up straight.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked. "You've been sat here awhile. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, I am. Actually, you might know her.... Doctor Elizabeth Corday?"

"Oh yes, she's pretty new here. Should be off soon, I expect.... started at seven this morning."

"Great. Do you know if she's likely to use this exit?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction she'd just come.

"Don't you know?" she asked suspiciously, looking him up and down. She seemed to like what she saw. "You're American," she said, her tone softening.

Robert nodded and stood up, flashing her a dazzling smile. "Listen, I'm only in town for a few days and I wanna surprise her. I'd appreciate any help you can give me."

"She your girlfriend or something?" she asked coyly and returned the smile. "I'm Lilly by the way."

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Robert – and no, she's not my girlfriend. She's an old colleague I just wanna say hi to."

That response elicited a wider smile from Lilly, who changed her posture immediately to showcase her physical assets.

"Oh, okay. Well, Robert, in the interest of trans-Atlantic relations, let me just go and make some enquiries for you – I'll be right back."

'So easy,' Robert thought and laughed, as he watched her wiggle her ass into overdrive as she disappeared back into the hospital.

Ten minutes later he watched her re-emerge from the building. As she got closer he was assailed by the smell of cheap perfume. On closer inspection it was obvious she had hastily applied a fresh coat of make-up and lippy, too.

"You're in luck, she's off in ten minutes. But she won't come out this way. Her dad's one of the big bosses here so she's in the good car park. I'll take you round if you like."

"Lilly, you're a gem," he said in a low voice that made her blush and run a hand through her hair.

"This way, then," she said.

Robert followed her until they came to another entrance. Across the path was a large car park.

"Well, here we are, she should be out soon," she purred.

"Thank you, Lilly, you've been very helpful," he said, his voice still low.

Lapping it up, Lilly took out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Maybe after you've said hello to your friend, you could give me a call?" she asked, her eyes roaming over him.

"I might just do that," he said and smiled at her.

"I'll be waiting," she said in her best seductive voice and walked back in the direction they'd just come.

Robert smirked watching her go. He was about to toss the paper to the ground when something made him look up at the door.

There she was. Elizabeth. Staring at him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

_Shit, what do I say?_

"Close your mouth, Lizzie, you look like a goldfish." He chuckled.

_Smooth, Rob - real smooth._

Elizabeth continued to stare unbelievingly at him.

"Robert?" she eventually gasped. Her hand shot out to touch him and he caught hold of it.

"In the flesh, Lizzie."

"Robert, what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered, looking around still surprised.

He shrugged. "You called me up, remember?"

Elizabeth looked down at their clasped hands, recovered her wits and pulled her hand away.

"Yes, I remember. I said I had no desire to ever speak to you again, never mind _see_ you! Was that not clear enough for you?" she hissed.

"Why are you angry with me? You can't seriously be pissed because of what happened between us."

"I don't want to talk about _that!_" Elizabeth snapped.

"Yeah? Well, tough because I do and _you're_ the one who brought it up." He looked into her eyes and softened his voice. "Look, can we go somewhere?"

"No!" she said.

"Okay, we'll talk here."

"Go away, Robert."

"Sorry, no can do."

Elizabeth snorted and pushed past him, striding off towards the car park. Robert turned and followed behind her. She reached inside her bag and pulled out some keys, aiming them into the mass of waiting cars. A large back Bentley blinked its lights and beeped at her in return.

"Lizzie, do you remember that little chat we had about you running away from tough situations?" he said to the back of her head.

She reached the car and lunged for the handle.

Robert caught up to her and tugged gently at her arm. "Elizabeth?"

Her shoulders slumped, and she turned slowly round to face him. Looking down at his hand on her arm she moved her free hand to remove it and glanced into his eyes. "I remember it _very vividly,_ Robert.... that's the problem."

Spinning back round she yanked the door open. As she climbed in she said, "Go home, Robert."

Robert raced around the car and climbed into the passenger seat just as she gunned the engine. Elizabeth stared at him, her face a picture of shock and he couldn't help but laugh.

"So, where we going?" he asked casually.

"_We_ are not going anywhere – get out!" she said.

"Lizzie, I've just flown thousands of miles because you said you never wanted to see me again. Do you seriously think I'm gonna do what you want now that I'm here?"

She stared at him for a moment then, despite herself, smiled and shook her head.

"Tenacious little bugger, aren't you?"

He gave her a warm smile and winked. "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"So, where are we going?"

Elizabeth looked him up and down, shook her head again and reached her left hand up to the back of his headrest. She reversed the car out of its spot and put them on the road.

Robert looked around the interior of the car and whistled appreciatively. "Nice car."

"Thanks, it's Daddy's. Have you eaten?"

"Why, you gonna buy me dinner?"

"No, you're buying mine."

"Hey, I just flew all the way to your weird little isle – the least you can do is spot me a meal."

She glanced sideways at him. "You really are all armpit, aren't you?"

Robert pulled a pouty face. She muttered something inaudible as she returned her attention back to driving.

He grinned and rested his left elbow on the armrest of the door. Looking out the window he watched people going about their business as they fought their way through the gridlock that is London's rush hour.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robert handed the menu to the waiter and watched him turn and walk away. Returning his gaze to Elizabeth, he found her staring at him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"Why have you come here, Robert?" she asked quietly.

He reached over and took her hand, gripping it harder when she tried to pull away.

"Lizzie, you called me up at two-thirty in the morning. You were drunk and you were very angry – angry with _me_. Did you in all conscience think that I _wouldn't_ come?"

Elizabeth snorted half-heartedly and looked down at his hand covering hers. She slowly brushed her thumb over it, drawing lazy circles, before lifting her eyes back to his. They were glistening with unshed tears.

"Talk to me, Lizzie," he said gently.

Elizabeth gulped and took in a deep breath.

"Oh God, where do I begin? I'm just so miserable, Robert. Nothing seems to make sense, and try as I might, I just don't fit in here anymore."

Robert's lips pulled into a lopsided grin. "I'm not trying to be clever, Lizzie, but when I first met you, you didn't fit in here."

Reaching for her glass of water she shrugged her shoulders and said sadly, "Nothing's the same."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously expect it to be?"

She stared at him, still close to tears.

"Lizzie, you've spent the last four years making Chicago your home. Your friends, everyone who cares about you is there. I know you're angry and you want to lash out..."

"I don't know what I want anymore," she snapped.

He looked down to their clasped hands. "Why, if things were so bad didn't you call me?" he asked softly.

She lowered her eyes and started playing with her bread knife.

"I wanted to, I really did. But every time I reached for the phone, I'd feel guilty and...."

The waiter appeared and hovered over them with two plates. Robert released her hand and they sat back in silence as he served them. When he left Robert looked at her. "You felt guilty of..."

Elizabeth cut him off, shaking her head. "Lets just eat – please," she said quietly.

He watched her flick out her napkin and place it over her lap. Picking up his own he copied her movements and said, "Okay."

After five minutes of watching her absently push food around the plate, he'd had enough.

"Not hungry?" he quipped.

She glanced up at and flashed him a weak smile. Once that smile would have dazzled him, taken his breath away, even - but not today. He took in the sad expression, the slumped posture. She looked as if she'd lost weight and her hair, which was normally a law unto itself, hung listlessly. She seemed broken, a mere shell of the person that he knew. On reflection, that smile had been broken for quite some time.

"Where'd you go, Elizabeth?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her fork down on her plate.

"When I first met you I'd have sworn you had fire in your soul. Nothing and nobody got to you - you took on all comers, you took on life. And now you sit there and let it beat you down. Well guess what, Lizzie, life is not a bed of roses, it's a struggle. It's the same battle we all have to do every day. _You_ have to choose what you're going to do. Are you going to swallow what life throws at you or are you gonna spit it out. It's your choice: you can throw it up or you can choke on it."

"Charming analogy to use over dinner, Robert," she said.

"Don't change the subject," he chuckled.

"Robert, would you mind awfully if we call it a night?" she said. "I'm knackered and I really should be getting back to Ella."

He shrugged. She was running away as usual but he didn't want to push her. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, let's see – if I say no, you'll find me anyhow, right?" she said.

He nodded and smiled. "See, you do know me."

"Do you need a lift? Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Kensington."

"Kensington? Why'd you book in Kensington if you knew I was working in Hampstead?"

"No Five Star hotels in Hampstead." He chuckled, as he raised his hand to attract the waiter's attention.

"That's so you, Robert." She smiled.

He winked at her, then dealt with the waiter who appeared at the table...

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth dropped him off outside his hotel. He watched her manoeuvre the car back into traffic and reflected on a day that had gone pretty well, all things considered. He was ending it on a bonus, too. She'd told him she was off tomorrow and had agreed to see him. Stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets, he drew one out and looked down. There in his hand was a crumpled piece of paper with a carefully written name and telephone number. He laughed and tossed it to the sidewalk, then turned and climbed the steps to his hotel.

To be continued....

Please R&R


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

_**Hunting High and Low**_

Part Four – One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Dressed casually in khaki chinos, tan leather loafers and a light blue oxford shirt Robert waited impatiently for the elevator to descend. Looking at his watch he cursed himself. He was running late - thirty minutes late to be precise. After an early morning wake up call he'd foolishly allowed himself an extra five minutes and fallen back to sleep.

After what felt like an eternity the doors opened and he barged through them, nearly knocking a lady over in the process.

"Sorry," he yelled out continuing on his way.

"Well, how rude!" the lady harrumphed after him.

Robert's eyes scanned all around the lobby, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. They'd arranged to meet there at 11 and it was well after that. Cursing again he made for the main doors and burst outside. Nothing.

"Damn!" he said loudly.

Bringing his hands to his face he ran them over his cheeks and let out a loud sigh. Looking back at his watch he shook his head and sat down on the steps trying to think of how he was going to talk his way out of this one.

Hearing an approaching engine he looked up. A black cab pulled up in front of him, the door already swinging open. As soon it came to a halt Elizabeth leapt out and saw him.

"Robert, I'm so sorry I'm late. The nanny didn't want to give up her day off so I had to convince Daddy to take Ella. Then it took me forever to get a cab - have you been waiting long?"

"Have you ever known me to be late?" he said trying to sound annoyed, while inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief.

Elizabeth looked at him and tried to gauge how mad he actually was. "I said I was sorry and _no_ I can't recall you ever being late. Look just get in," she said and ducked back inside the cab.

Robert stifled a smirk, stood up and jumped down the remaining few steps. He climbed in and pulled the door closed.

"Half an hour I've been sitting there you know, getting weird looks from the locals."

"I've said sorry, what do you want from me, _blood_?" Elizabeth said.

Robert smirked at her.

"Nah, your grovelling apology has appeased me."

"Thrilled," she said dryly.

"Where to, guv'nor?" the driver asked gruffly.

Robert shrugged and looked at Elizabeth. "It's your city. Where do you suggest?"

"Museum?" she asked.

He laughed and she stared at him reproachfully.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm some kind of ignoramus, Lizzie - I thought the idea of today was to talk. We can't do that in a museum without getting the eye from geeks and geriatric security guards."

"Fine," she sniped. "Drop us at Hyde Park, please," Elizabeth said to the driver.

"Which gate?" he asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know – close to the Serpentine."

"Gotcha."

The cab lurched around and off they went.

"What the hell's a serpentine?" Robert asked.

"Lake," Elizabeth muttered.

Robert looked over at her. She stared absently out the window and yawned.

"Sleep okay?" he asked.

She shrugged. "So-so."

"How's Ella?"

"Fine."

"Talkative soul today aren't ya?"

Elizabeth turned and met his gaze with an impassive one. "Yes," she said.

Robert smirked and gave her a mock two-fingered salute. "Got it. Shut up until we get to the Serpie lake thing, right?"

Elizabeth tried to hide the smile that crept onto her face and turned her head back to the window.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a glorious day and the park was packed with people of all sorts. Some were roller-blading, some played Frisbee, some walked dogs; others ate or read. Couples were making out, couples were arguing. One couple in particular sat by the waters edge, their arms barely an inch away from one another. They stared out across the lake at nothing in particular.

Robert tossed a pebble into the water and glanced sideways at Elizabeth. "Nice lake," he said.

Elizabeth turned to face him, her expression whimsical and she smiled warmly. "It is, isn't it? I could spend hours here."

Robert sat transfixed watching her face. She was all aglow, bathed in the sun's rays, and seemed transformed from the sad woman he'd dined with last night. She looked more like the Elizabeth of old, and he felt a familiar heat as he basked in that smile. "I miss you," he said softly.

Elizabeth held his gaze, and her cheeks reddened at the implication that accompanied those three words.

"You know, I thought about what you said last night," she said.

"Which part?" he asked.

"The part where I had to choose if I was going to accept what life fed me, or to throw it up." She chuckled.

"Oh, that part. You never knew I could be so deep did you?" He grinned.

"And _so_ eloquent with it." She smiled back.

Robert chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder, knocking her sideways and causing her to put out a hand to steady herself.

"Idiot," she said, still smiling and nudged him back harder.

"Hey, steady there, Tyson!" Robert rubbed his arm playfully.

Elizabeth turned her face back to the lake. "I miss you, too," she said quietly.

On hearing that admission Robert closed his eyes briefly, and tried not to appear as buoyed as he actually felt.

"So, did you come to any conclusions?" he asked.

"What - about my life? Not really. But I am thinking about it," she said.

"So, what did your Dad say when you told him you were meeting me?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Elizabeth turned back to face him and smiled. "Do you really think he'd have agreed to take Ella for the day if he knew I was meeting you?" She laughed.

Robert chortled. "So, what _did_ you tell him?"

"I told him I was meeting an old girlfriend."

"Great, so now I'm a woman?" he grumbled.

"But a very butch one," Elizabeth said, and then asked. "You hungry?"

"Why, you actually going to eat this time?"

"At this point I could eat a scabby donkey," she said.

Robert screwed his face up. "What, is that traditional British cuisine or something? It sounds disgusting!"

Elizabeth snorted and stood up. "Well, are you coming?"

"I'm not eating a donkey."

"Fine, a cheese sandwich it is, then. My treat."

"Wow, last of the big spenders, eh, Lizzie?" Robert said as he climbed to his feet. He noticed Elizabeth smirking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You might want to dust yourself off." She giggled and pointed at his ass.

Robert tutted and patted himself down. "That everything?" he asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"You missed a bit. Allow me," she said brushing of the remaining dirt, then admired her handiwork. "You'll do, come on." She set off up the hill.

Robert turned to follow her and laughed. "You might want to check yourself out, Lizzie."

She stopped and whipped her head round as Robert caught up to her.

"One good deed deserves another," he said and cleaned her up before she could protest. He did note however, that she didn't protest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After grabbing a bite to eat, some sight seeing and more light banter, they slipped into a wine bar. Robert went to the bar and selected a French chardonnay, while Elizabeth found them a window seat. He sat down, poured the wine and passed a glass to Elizabeth who tipped it towards Robert and said, "Cheers."

He raised his own glass, took a sip and made an approving noise.

"So?" he said.

"_So_ what?"

"Come on, Lizzie, enough with the chit-chat, let's get down to business. You said last night you felt guilty – what of?" Robert asked.

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. "You're an intelligent man, Robert, you figure it out."

"Look. It's not like we planned it"

"Didn't you?" she interrupted.

Robert sat up straight, feeling his temper rise. "You know what, I'm getting a _little_ tired of this train of thought of yours. Yes - _we_ crossed a line, but who pushed you over it? 'Cause it sure as hell wasn't me. Do you think that by blaming me it will somehow make it easier for you and all this will get better? Is it getting better, Elizabeth? Or do you wake up every morning feeling exactly the same?"

"Does it matter?" she snapped.

"Let's see, you're an intelligent woman Lizzie, what do you think?" he sniped back.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze to the table.

"Yes, it matters." His voice softened. "It matters to _me_. Look - I gave myself to you and I asked for nothing in return. Then you go and disappear on me and now you're giving me all this crap? Making me out to be some sleazy bastard who saw an opportunity and took advantage of you! _You_ know that's not how it was, so what's the real deal, Lizzie?"

She didn't answer and Robert stood up. "Should I just go now?" he said.

Elizabeth looked up at him with telltale tears in her eyes. "No!"

"Then talk to me!"

"Because it felt right, Robert," she blurted out, her eyes fixed on his. "I feel guilty because I can't stop thinking one night with you may have meant more to me than all those I spent with Mark! What does that say about me?"

Robert looked at her gob smacked and sank back into his chair.

Elizabeth reached her hand over to his and laced their fingers together. "That night - I know you came to be my friend and nothing more, and you're right I've been blaming you to appease my guilt. And no, it hasn't made me feel better. Robert, that night when we first kissed - I knew I wanted you as much you wanted me. And since then I've been asking myself the same question: if Mark's tumour hadn't returned would I have gone back to him? I don't think I would have, and for _that_ I feel awful."

"What, so now you're punishing yourself, is that it?"

"I don't know, maybe I am. I'm not really sure what I'm feeling. I do know I'm confused. I did love Mark, I know that, but"

"But what?"

"Never mind," she said shaking her head.

He sat watching her. When she didn't speak he asked, "Does me being here add to the confusion?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better you're not the only one who's confused now. Are you saying that there's a chance for us?"

"I don't know, Robert." She squeezed his hand, and drained her glass of its contents. "Time. That's what I need."

"Take all the time you need, Lizzie, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I'd just kinda like to know I'm not imagining this," he said squeezing her hand back.

"You're not imagining it." She chuckled, and picked up the bottle. "Look, let's finish this and then I really have to get back."

Robert drained his glass and let her refill them both. "Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes. Early start, I'm afraid."

"Can I see you when you're done?"

"Not sure. There's Ella – I haven't spent much time with her."

"So I'll come by."

Elizabeth laughed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that funny?" he asked.

"I'm still availing myself of my father's hospitality."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. How long are you here for, anyhow?" she asked.

"Only a week, and Donald nearly blew a gasket at that - he's having to cover for me."

"Well, I'll arrange something, okay?"

Robert nodded and looked pointedly at her. "You know where I'll be."

They finished the wine in silence and made their way out, emerging onto the busy pavement.

"Are we sharing a cab?" Robert asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Totally opposite directions, I'm afraid," she said flagging down a black cab that drew up alongside them.

"Well, I guess this is good-night, then," he mumbled.

Elizabeth looked at him, with his head dipped, his hands in his pockets and his foot drawing a circle on the pavement.

"Could this get any more awkward?" she said, giggling.

Robert smirked and shrugged.

"Oh, come here," she said and pulled him into her.

Robert pressed himself to her and let his hands slide around her, to rest on her back. He could smell her perfume and recognised it as the scent she'd worn _that night_. He looked up and caught her smiling at him in a way she'd never done before. It made his heart skip a beat, and yet unsettled him, too. They gazed at one another enjoying the closeness, and Robert, unsure of his footing, tentatively moved to kiss her on the cheek. At the last moment Elizabeth moved her face and their lips connected, making them both gasp. Elizabeth opened her mouth and Robert slid his tongue in to meet hers. They kissed slowly, and as their hands began to push boundaries the kiss intensified and their worlds united. They melted to each other, oblivious to the life on the street that sidestepped round them.

Someone wolf-whistled and the taxi sounded his horn. They peeled their mouths away, and locked eyes. Elizabeth opened the door and climbed into the cab holding his hand, pulling him in with her.

"Where to, kids?" The driver said and chuckled.

"Milestone Hotel, Kensington," Robert said breathlessly before finding Elizabeth's mouth again with his own.

They made out like teenagers all the way there, unaware of the driver's leering, yet envious looks in the rear view mirror. Robert paid the man and they disembarked the cab. Holding hands they entered the hotel and walked in silence to the lift. They waited for the doors to open, and then fell into the car and onto each other. After a short journey, the doors parted again and they climbed out and walked down half a corridor before Robert stopped at a door. He pulled out a key card, and they folded into each other's arms and stumbled into the darkened room.

He aimed them towards the bed and they fell onto it kissing passionately. Robert moved his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Are you sure?"

She grasped his face with both her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers, kissing him hungrily. Slowly they started to undress each other.

The sound of a cell phone rang out, piercing the silence and startled them.

Elizabeth bolted upright scrambling for her bag and Robert lay back and sighed. She pulled out the noisy article and flipped it open.

"Hello? Yes, I know I'm sorry - I'm on my way now. Half hour tops."

"Let me guess, your Dad, right?" he said.

Elizabeth looked down at him, her face flushed.

"He has tickets for the opera." she said, mimicking her father's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." He reached out to pull her down, but she resisted.

"Robert," she said seriously.

"What?"

"It's probably for the best. You know? That we didn't."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "How do you figure that?"

"It's too soon. I said I needed time, and this is all - just too much."

Robert sat up and stared at her. "You're kidding me, right? Lizzie, _you're _the one who started this!"

Elizabeth stood up and reached for what clothes she was missing. "I have to go," she snapped.

"Lizzie, I get that you have to go, but don't go mad."

"What do you expect, Robert? Is it too much for me to expect a little understanding from you? Do you think that this is easy for me?"

"No, I don't! But I get the feeling you think that this is easy for me, or don't I even factor in your head?"

"Don't do this, Robert," she said.

"Then stop casting me as the villain and stop running away from me."

"I'm not running away! I have to go to my daughter."

He watched as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"Look, your Dad's going out right?" he said, lowering his voice.

"Yes."

"So I'll come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to!"

He blinked and stared at her. "Fine! Go then." He said, getting up off the bed heading for the mini bar.

"That wasn't supposed to sound the way it came out," Elizabeth said to his back. "I'm tired and I'm just done talking for the day."

He yanked the bar door open and grabbed a handful of bottles.

"Robert?"

He ignored her and carried on fixing a drink.

"You see, this is why this is not a good idea – we hurt each other, Robert!"

That made him turn around to face her. "No, Lizzie, _we_ don't! Yeah, I fucked up by you once_. Once, _that's it! And I've apologised and gone out of my way to help you since. You name me another time I've hurt you!"

She tried, but couldn't think of a single occasion, and that realisation stunned her.

"Go home, Lizzie," he sighed. "See your daughter and get some sleep."

They stared at each other across the short distance of the room. Elizabeth bent down and picked up her bag.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" she asked.

Robert nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow, then."

"Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No, I'll be fine."

She walked to the door and reached for the handle. Robert appeared behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "Yes - no. Oh, buggered if I know. Time Robert, give me time."

He nodded and dropped her hand.

"I'll call you," she said and left.

Robert walked back over to the mini bar and emptied it of the good stuff. He carried his booty over to the bed, flipped on the television and then lay down and closed his eyes. When he'd jumped on the plane, he hadn't known what to expect. The only thing he _was_ certain of was he hadn't expected _this_.

To be continued...

Please R&R


	5. The Masochism Tango

_**Hunting High and Low **_

Part Five – The Masochism Tango

Charles Corday wore a concerned expression as he regarded his daughter over the breakfast table. She looked tired, and her brow was furrowed. To look at her, one would be excused for thinking she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" he asked.

She looked up from the bowl of cornflakes she'd been playing with. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Are you sure? You don't look it, and you've been very quiet of late." He reached out a hand. Gently tucking her chin up, he made her look at him, and spoke again. "Elizabeth, I'm worried about you."

"Well, there's really no need. I'm fine," she said returning his gaze with as much confidence as she could muster. She offered him a smile she did not feel.

Charles looked into her eyes for a second, before smiling sadly at her. He dropped his hand and nodded, then rose from the table.

"So, how was your friend yesterday?" he asked with forced cheerfulness.

Elizabeth felt colour flood her cheeks, and returned her gaze to the bowl of cereal.

"Good," she mumbled.

"Who was it again?" Charles said. He whipped his jacket from the back of the chair, and donned it.

"No-one you'd remember."

"Oh, I beg to differ there, Elizabeth. I remember _all_ of your female friends; well the pretty ones, anyhow." He chuckled.

Elizabeth attempted to look at her father reproachfully, but gave up instead and smiled. "Well trust me, _this one_ isn't your type." She giggled.

He thought about pursuing the matter, but the genuine smile that came off her caused him to simply beam back at her.

The sound of the doorbell rang out, making them both start.

"That will be the nanny. Are you riding in with me?" Charles said.

Elizabeth nodded and hurriedly spooned the rest of her breakfast into her mouth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Six hours into her shift, Elizabeth regretted ever having climbed out of bed. Sleep had evaded her most of last night, and she was now beginning to feel the effects. Her head was pounding something fierce, and her body just wanted to lie down.

"Seven pound sixty, love," said the cashier loudly.

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie and paid for her sandwich and tea. She turned around and scanned the cafeteria. Finding an empty table by the window she wandered over and claimed it as her own.

Once seated, she sighed heavily. The day had started badly, with that wanker, Mr Innes, singling her out during morning rounds, yet again. For reasons that eluded her, his sole purpose in life seemed to be to crush her spirit and belittle her in front of colleagues. Normally she was prepared, and deflected his sarcastic put downs by parrying with the correct answer - Lord knows she'd had enough practice over the years, thanks to her verbal sparring with Robert. But therein lay the problem - Robert.

He was dominating her thoughts to the point of distraction, and it showed. So it was, she'd been caught daydreaming and hadn't even heard Innes ask his question. It was all the ammunition he'd needed to tear a strip off her, in front of everybody.

With that unfortunate memory fixed firmly in her mind's eye, Elizabeth ripped back the plastic seal on the packet of sandwiches. She lifted out the limp, lacklustre snack and stared at it disapprovingly. Sighing, she placed it on top of the packet, closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

How had her life got so complicated, so conflicted? She felt guilt at having been unfaithful to Mark and she felt guilt because she had enjoyed every moment of it. Then she felt bad, because while she missed Mark and his death had left her saddened, it had not left her distraught. Was that because his illness had already prepared her mentally for life without him? Or, was it because he died as her husband, but not her lover? Her lover. That, brought Robert back to the fore, and made her sit up straight. When had she begun thinking of him in those terms, anyway? She leaned back into the chair and took a sip of tea.

Robert. It all came back to him. The passion she had felt with Robert, the chemistry that she had tried to deny ever existed, drew her to him now, like a moth to the light. Yet she was constantly pushing him away, frightened by the intensity of her own feelings. Even though every part of her wanted to run to him, _that_ fear was holding her back. She'd made such a mess of her life, made bad choices, and was terrified of rushing into something and making another mistake.

But would it be a mistake? In just one night, Robert had taught her there were varying degrees of love. As a result, she'd learned the love she'd had for Mark had not been enough; that even if he'd lived, they would not have stayed together. Maybe Robert was right, and she was punishing herself for that. So how long should she let herself suffer? Did she want to feel like this for the rest of her life? Yesterday, she'd had fun for the first time in – well, she couldn't remember. She'd felt – happy.

She missed that feeling and desperately wanted it back. He'd be gone soon, and she would be left here, in this place that she was beginning to hate. Whatever this was, they had to sort it out quickly. He was expecting her to call, and she should; she should be honest with him, and tell him of her fears. He'd know what to say, and he'd be able to help her come to the right decision.

She smiled, feeling better about things, and reached for her sandwich....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth signed off on her last patient, with a nervous smile. She'd arranged for Ella to stay with the nanny, and fobbed her father off, with another lie about seeing a girlfriend. He seemed only too happy, that she was getting out and about. And of course she'd called Robert; they'd arranged to meet at his hotel for dinner. For the first time in her life, she was going to lay herself open, and admit her true feelings.

A voice at her shoulder made her turn around.

"Excuse me. You're Doctor Corday, right?" said a blonde nurse.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. This is a little embarrassing actually. My names Lilly, and I, er, met a colleague of yours the other day. Robert?"

Elizabeth stared at her, not sure what to say to that, so she didn't say anything and nodded her head.

"The thing is, we kinda hit it off, and anyhow, he said he'd give me a call, but he hasn't. So I thought maybe he'd lost my number, and I was wondering - if you had his?" She squirmed.

Elizabeth continued to stare, and tried to stop her mouth from hitting the floor. She couldn't believe it. The fucking little shit. Was he on a mission to shag anything that moved in England? She couldn't believe she'd been about to tell him that she loved him.

"Sooo, do you have a number?" Lilly asked, beginning to wilt under Elizabeth's stare.

Elizabeth attempted to regain her composure. She felt like slapping the woman's face, but reasoned to herself it was hardly Lilly's fault that Robert was a bastard.

Elizabeth glanced around, and then said in a low voice, "Look, I hate to have to tell you this, but -Robert's gay."

Lilly's face fell with disappointment. "Oh, he didn't come across as gay," she said.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically. "Well, he doesn't like to broadcast it. Look, I'm on my way out right now, but trust me Lilly; he's as bent as a nine-bob note. Sorry." She scooped up her belongings, and marched off towards the exit. Once clear of the doors, she flagged down a cab.

"Where to love?" asked the driver

"Milestone Hotel, Kensington please," Elizabeth said and sank back into the seat. She closed her eyes, and replayed that last conversation in her head. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so blind? She felt tears start to sting her eyes, but she'd be damned if she was going to cry over him. Did he think he could make a fool out of her? Well he could bloody well stand-by! This would be one visit, the little turd would not forget in a hurry!

TBC

R&R


	6. He said, she said

_**Hunting High and Low**_

Part Six – He said, she said...

Robert stood under the powerful jet of the shower and reached for the soap. He rubbed it over his body, working it into a lather and began to whistle. He felt pretty good, all things considered. In approximately one hour he'd be dining with Elizabeth, which would be enough to thrill him on a bad day. However, when she'd called there had been something odd in her voice. She said she was 'ready to talk', and her tone had been eager, excited even. Not the type of tone you use if you're about to give someone the brush-off. And he'd know; he'd used that tone plenty of times. Whatever it was, it gave him hope.

He turned off the shower, and let the last of the water run down his body. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel from the rail, and dried himself off.

_She was ready to talk._ What about, exactly? Had she made any decisions? He'd play it by ear, but the thought of getting her to return to the States with him crossed his mind. Robert wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom toward the bedside table. He picked up his watch, slid it on and checked the time. It was still early, but he decided he'd get ready and grab a drink in the bar, before he met her in the lobby.

He pulled on a pair of wheat coloured twill pants, and a blue oxford shirt. As he started on the buttons there was a loud knock at the door. He frowned, and strode across the room still doing up his shirt. He yanked the door open, and did a double take when he saw Elizabeth standing there.

"You're early," he said, smiling.

Elizabeth snorted and pushed her way past him.

"Well come on in why don't ya," he said.

She turned to stare at him with a fierce expression, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lizzie, do I detect pissed-off vibes? What am I supposed to have done now?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "Who's Lilly?" she snapped.

"What?"

"Are you deaf now, as well as being a total shithead?"

Robert looked at her stunned, shook his head slightly and mouthed "What?"

"I met your _friend_ Lilly today. She wants you to call her. _Apparently_ you said you would."

It finally dawned on him, and he chuckled. "That's it? That's what you're mad about?"

"Don't you dare stand there and laugh at me!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, Lizzie? You barge in here, screaming at me about some nurse who, 5 minutes ago, I couldn't even remember the name of!"

"Bollocks! You know Robert, you nearly had me going for a second - I actually thought you cared about me," she spat.

"Jesus Lizzie, will you lighten up? Look, she helped me find you the other day--"

"And you just happened to ask for her number?" Elizabeth interrupted.

Robert placed his hands on his hips, and jutted out his chin.

"Nooo – she gave it to me. See, strange as it may seem, you're not the only one who finds me irresistible!"

She glared at him, anger oozing from every pore. "I don't believe you."

"What? That she gave me her number, or that I'm irresistible?"

Elizabeth looked at him and ran a hand through her hair. "Why should I believe you?"

"Oh, how about the fact that you _know_ I love you, and I flew thousands of miles on a whim to see you, 'cause you were upset. Will that do for starters?"

"Why did you say you'd call her?" she sighed

"Lizzie, are you just being incredibly dense today, or is this some unfortunate character trait that resurfaced on your return to England?"

"You didn't answer the question," she sniped.

"I was being polite for fuck's sake!"

"Riiight, because you're renowned for your politeness!"

Robert closed his eyes briefly, trying to fight his rising temper. When he re-opened them, she was still glaring at him with contempt.

"You know what? That's a good point Lizzie. So, why don't you _sit your ass down, shut up and listen to me_!" he yelled.

Elizabeth gawped at him, open-mouthed. Robert walked over to her, and grabbed both her forearms. He walked her backwards to the bed, and deposited her on it.

"Did you not wonder, how I _just happened_ to be standing outside the exit that you use, at exactly the right time? Did you think that was luck? Or better still, divine intervention? Lilly helped me find you, okay? She asked the right questions, showed me the right door - and _yes - _I flirted with her to expedite that help. Then she gave me her number, and yes, I said I might call; I was being POLITE!"

Elizabeth looked at her hands and considered his words. She had to admit, it made sense. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Robert relaxed and exhaled slowly. She looked up at his face and he met her gaze and smirked.

"So, is that all cleared up?" he said softly.

"I guess," she said and lowered her eyes back to her hands. "Made a prize tit of myself, haven't I?"

Robert snickered and knelt down in front of her, wearing a wide grin. He took her hands in his, and gazed into her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You were jealous," he bragged.

"No, I wasn't," she said huffily.

"Yes, you were."

"She seemed sincere, " Elizabeth said defensively. "Anyhow, what _did_ you do with her number?"

"Jesus Lizzie, I threw it away, okay? That's it, there endeth the story. Well, except for the bit where you admit you're jealous," he crowed.

"NO, I am NOT! And wipe that smile off your face, you look bloody ridiculous."

"Whatever." He climbed to his feet, and finished the last buttons on his shirt. "You ready to go eat?"

"Can we talk, first?" she said.

"Sure. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

She took in a deep breath, and rubbed her hands nervously over her thighs. "I've been thinking, and I, er – oh bugger!"

Robert sat down beside her. "Lizzie?" he said softly.

She turned to face him and took his hand in hers. "You asked me yesterday, if there was a chance between us."

"And?"

"And I'd like there to be. I mean I'd like us - to give it a go."

Robert closed his eyes, and felt his pulse race. Had she just said that?

"Robert?" She squeezed his hand.

He looked at her and smiled, then sought her mouth with his. They kissed; slow but deep, unhurried, but consuming, tasting one another. Lying back onto the bed, they pulled each other close, and Robert rolled on top of her. Elizabeth ran her nails down his back, and slid her hands under his un-tucked shirt. He gasped and pulled his mouth away.

"Look at me," he whispered.

She opened her eyes, and he searched them intensely, looking for the smallest trace of doubt. Finding none, he smiled broadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said and rolled of her, still smiling. "I'd just kinda like to do this properly."

Elizabeth watched puzzled, as he stood up and tucked in his shirt.

"I want to buy you dinner, Lizzie."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "I'm not that hungry," she said softly and reached up for him.

Robert smirked, accepted her hand and hoisted her up. He pulled her close to him, and looked her in the eye.

"Trust me. You're gonna need the energy." He winked.

TBC

R&R


	7. No Ordinary Love

_**Hunting High and Low**_

Part Seven – No Ordinary Love

Robert watched the waiter remove their dessert plates, and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"You know, for someone who claimed they weren't hungry, you sure can put it away," he chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? Your choice of words inspired me," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Robert returned the smile and gazed across the table, mesmerized by her beauty. He suddenly felt adolescent, and wanted to pinch himself, to check this was real. That it really was Elizabeth Corday who sat opposite him, hanging on to his every word. She started talking again, but he didn't hear the words despite staring intensely at her mouth. He wanted to kiss that mouth badly – and very soon, he was going to. The mere thought was enough to make him shift in his seat, his body getting the better of him. Robert forced his gaze from those lips, to meet her eyes. She'd stopped talking and was looking at him with a bemused expression.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" she said.

Robert was saved from fabricating a response by the re-appearance of the waiter. He served them coffee and Robert asked, "So, who's watching the munchkin?"

Elizabeth glanced at the waiter's retreating back and smiled coyly. "I arranged for the nanny to take her overnight."

He grinned broadly. "That was very presumptuous of you. Am I that much of a sure thing?"

Elizabeth blushed, and reached for her coffee. When she looked up, she was met by piercing brown eyes that danced with mischief. She blew the hot liquid, and recovered herself. "Lilly seemed to think so," she said, matching his gaze.

Robert's grin faltered and he cocked his head to one side, unsure if they were still playing. He relaxed, and smiled when she lost her battle not to. "So what happened there, anyhow? You just bump into her or something?" he said.

"No, no, no – _she_ came to find me. You must have made quite the impression."

"Nah – she's just female."

Elizabeth snorted, and sipped her coffee.

"So what did you say to her? Hands off, he's mine?" Robert continued.

She smiled and put her drink down. Resting her elbows on the table, she leaned forward and cupped her chin in her hands. Robert leaned across to meet her, until their faces were only inches apart.

"I told her - _Robert_ - you were gay," she said smugly.

He laughed, until he noticed she wasn't.

"You're kidding, right?"

Elizabeth smirked, shook her head and leaned back into her chair. Robert mirrored her movements, staring at her.

"So, let me get this straight. The other day, you told your dad I was a woman, and now you're telling people I'm gay? Let's see, what's next? Cross dressing?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You'd better pray the rumour mill, doesn't stretch across the Atlantic," she joked.

"See, now that's not even remotely funny. I can just picture it now. Kerry getting all excited, wanting me to join her club."

Elizabeth giggled, and reached for her coffee again.

"On the subject of County – I'm assuming you want to come back?" Robert ventured.

Elizabeth shifted her posture and stared morosely into her cup. Robert watched the change in her, and kicked himself mentally for pushing her too fast. The playfulness that had hung over them through dinner dissolved into the air. He reached across the table, and took her hand.

She looked up and sighed. "I do want to come back, but I can't leave straight away. It's just not cricket to up stix, and leave colleagues in the lurch. And it would reflect awfully on Daddy."

"Well duh, but I didn't expect you to come back with me," he lied. "So, how long? Can I put you back on the schedule for next month?"

"Look, uh, there's something else," Elizabeth said.

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this, and for it not to sound bad."

Robert smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. "Lizzie, let me stop you squirming right there. What you want to say - is that we should keep, _us,_ under wraps?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly. "How did you know?"

"Because Lizzie, you keep forgetting I know you better than you know yourself. You're worried what people will say – that they will judge you -- us?"

She nodded.

"And I think you're right," he said.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to meet his. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's possible? To hide a relationship from the rumour mill?" She giggled.

Robert smirked and raised his glass. "I know it is," he said.

Elizabeth stared at him intrigued. "Really? Who?"

Robert shook his head. "Rule number one, Lizzie. If you want to keep a love affair secret – then _never_ kiss and tell." He winked.

"Oh my God! You're talking about yourself! Who? Spill it - now."

Robert laughed. "Nope. Rule number one will be upheld. Which is why, Lizzie, you can relax. I can be quite discreet when the need arises. Okay?"

Elizabeth smiled and finished her coffee. As she placed her cup down in the saucer, Robert stood and held out his hand.

"C'mon," he said.

They walked to his room, holding hands. Robert opened the door, but hesitated. He looked into her eyes, and reached out a hand to cup her cheek.

"I love you," he said, and then kissed her softly on the mouth.

Elizabeth pulled her mouth away slightly, and whispered against his, "Show me." Then she brushed past him and stepped into the room.

Robert smiled and hung a 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle, before closing the door behind him.

TBC


	8. Chaos Theory

_Happy belated birthday Ash! Tried me best, but it just wasn't ready :-(_

_Many thanks to Kimberely who has beta read for me throughout. You are a gem! Flo, thank you very much for the pick me up yesterday._

__

**_Hunting High and Low_**

Part Eight – Chaos Theory

Robert opened his eyes to a painfully bright room. They'd not bothered to close the curtains last night, and the morning sun now invaded the room, penetrating everywhere. He snapped his eyes closed, in an effort to shut out the offensive rays. The thought of getting up and rectifying the matter crossed his mind, but on reflection he didn't actually give a damn.

Elizabeth's head lay on his chest, where they lay together, their bodies warm and intertwined. He twirled his fingers absently through her hair, playing with the curls that surrounded her face. He felt content, happy - at peace. The last time he'd felt like this, he had been but a slip of a lad. It had been Christmas, and for once he'd actually got everything he'd asked for. Staring up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and smiled, pulling everything he had ever wanted closer to him.

Elizabeth stirred and snuggled into him, her hand gripping his waist, tracing up his side. She kissed his chest lightly, tickling him.

"Good morning," she whispered and turned her face to look at him.

"Indeed," he said softly, and moved his mouth down to hers.

Elizabeth rolled on top of him, moulding her body to his. She slipped her hands either side of his head, her fingertips dancing over his cheekbones, and deepened the kiss. Robert pulled her closer, determined to leave no molecule of air between them. Slowly, sensually, they moved together, joined for what seemed, now, a well-rehearsed dance. Afterwards, they lay together, silent, embracing - one.

"Are you supposed to be working today?" he said after a while.

"I am – but not until much later. I have the graveyard shift – my punishment for appearing dim in front of Innes."

"Who, or what is an 'Innes'?"

"My boss. And he's a right tosser!"

Robert gazed at her and smiled. "Say the word and I'll kick his ass for you."

"My hero," Elizabeth said and laughed, as she slid out of bed. "I need a shower."

Robert sat up and watched her. She stretched out her entire, bare frame, and he let out an appreciative whistle.

"Bloody hell – I ache all over," she moaned.

Robert snickered, and she turned trying to hit him playfully, but he swerved away and laughed even more.

"Thank you so much for the sympathy," she whinged.

Robert grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who wanted to do the entire Karma Sutra in one night."

Elizabeth thought about lunging for him again, but instead smiled and licked her lips. "Actually, I believe we left out quite a few positions," she said softly.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have a few tricks to teach me?"

Elizabeth giggled as she walked past him and closed the bathroom door behind her. Robert watched her go, then fell back down onto the bed wearing a broad smile, and closed his eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Elizabeth climbed out of the shower, she thought she heard the telephone ringing. It stopped as she grabbed a towel off the rail and began to dry herself. She stood before the mirror and looked at the image before her. Smiling, she raised a hand and touched her reflection, saw the happy woman that beamed back at her, once again full of life. She wrapped another towel, turban style around her hair and slipped into a thick, luxurious dressing gown before walking out of the bathroom.

Robert had just placed the phone back into its cradle. When he turned towards her, his face was set grim, and she knew instantly something was wrong.

"What's the matter? Who was that on the phone?" she asked walking straight towards him.

"It was Kerry," he said quietly.

Elizabeth sat down beside him, and placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing it through the light cotton sheet. "Well, I can see how that would ruin your day," she chuckled.

Robert didn't laugh, but he reached down, took her hand, and turned to face her, his eyes deadly serious. "I have to leave today, Lizzie."

Elizabeth blinked, unprepared for that tidbit of information. "Today! But, why?" she said, her voice a mixture of shock and disbelief.

He pulled the turban off her head, and smiled as the unruly curls sprang to life. Staring at them fascinated, he lifted his hand and brushed one away from her face, revelling in the knowledge that now he could.

"Robert?" she prodded.

He sighed heavily, and forced his eyes back to hers. "Well, it would appear I can't leave that place for more than five minutes without it falling apart."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow impatiently, and he elaborated. "The whole of County's been quarantined for two weeks, courtesy of the inept ER – the idiots let Monkey pox or something in. I'm not convinced they actually know what disease it is, yet."

"Wow," Elizabeth exhaled loudly, trying to imagine the chaos her former colleagues must be coping with, and yet relieved too, she was no part of it. She threw her legs over his so she straddled him. "_Well_ – if the hospital's closed why do you have to leave? If anything, this means you can stay longer," she said and kissed him softly.

Robert pulled his mouth away. "Lizzie."

"I can take some time off – it'll be fun," she said smiling, pulling him back to her.

"Elizabeth, I have to go back today," he said firmly.

Elizabeth pouted and climbed off him.

"Why? I don't get it. The hospitals closed, Donald's covering for you, so..."

"Lizzie, no," Robert interrupted.

"Or, is it now that you've had what you came for, you can't wait to get away?" she snapped.

Robert grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, before pulling away. "First, don't do that – you know I love you, so stop being so insecure or paranoid, or whatever it is that you're doing. Second, you really need to let me finish my sentences - okay?"

"Well then?" she said.

Robert took a deep breath. "It's Donald. He was on the roof, overseeing the evacuation of patients when he – well, he had a massive heart attack."

"Oh, God!" Elizabeth said quietly.

"He never recovered Lizzie," Robert said softly, watching her as his words sank in. "So, do you see now? I have to get back there as soon as possible. Kerry sounded like a headless chicken on the phone, and the press are all over the place, along with the Centre for Disease Control. To top it off, apparently we still have staff in there, who are quarantined for the duration."

Elizabeth rubbed her hands over her face, and sighed. "What time are you leaving?" she said resignedly.

"There's a flight at four p.m."

The reality of the situation hit her. She'd known he was leaving soon, but so much had happened in such a short period of time, and she felt like she was losing her lifeline.

"I don't want you to go," she said quietly.

"You think that I want to? After last night?" he said, hugging her close to him. "It's my job Lizzie, my responsibility."

Elizabeth shook her head in defeat. "I'm going to miss you," she said, folding her arms around him.

"So - come with me."

"Robert, we talked about this last night." 

"Yes, we did. Doesn't mean we can't talk about it again," he said nuzzling her neck.

"As tempting as it sounds, and trust me it is - I just can't drop my father in it, like that. But, I promise you I will give notice today, okay?"

Robert smiled sadly; he knew when not to argue with this woman, so he buried his head into her neck some more.

Elizabeth whispered against his ear, "And when _you_ can guarantee _me_ that County is pox free - Ella and I will hop on the next available flight."

"You'd better," he grumbled.

"Or what?" she said, grinning.

"Or I'll come get you," he said, his voice low.

"Have to find me first," she teased.

Robert lifted his head from her shoulder, his expression serious. "Found you once, I'll find you again – and just for the record – I would hunt high and low for you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pulled his face close and stared deeply into his eyes. She smiled at what she saw there, and then kissed him passionately, pushing him backwards down to the bed.

"Four p.m., huh?"

Robert smiled against her mouth. "I have to be there at two," he said.

"Then let's not waste a minute," she said and spread herself over him...

8888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth stood so close to the thick glass that her nose almost pressed against it. She watched as a Boeing 747 climbed into the sky, taking Robert with it. In her hand she clutched an unopened envelope that he'd handed to her, before he'd gone through to the departure lounge.

That parting had been painful, uncomfortable and drawn out for both of them. After check-in, they'd sat over coffee in a packed restaurant, trying to pretend that the impending separation would not be difficult, nor for a long period. At the gate they'd clung to each other, and tried to burn the sensation of their touch, the flavour of their kiss, the warmth of their embrace to memory. Her lips curled into a smile, as she remembered the one that had graced his features, revealing perfect dimples; the light that had illuminated his eyes - all because of her. Because, before she had released him, she had whispered, "I love you, Robert."

She remained still and blinked as the plane disappeared from view. That was it – he was gone, and once again, she was alone. The thought depressed her, and with slumped shoulders, she turned around quickly and collided with a man.

"Sorry," she muttered and looked around.

Heathrow was, typically, heaving with life – a sea of bodies everywhere you looked. Elizabeth pushed her way through the mass of people and wished she didn't give a damn what people thought about her. Had she done the right thing letting him go? Should she just have taken Ella and gone with him? Surely it was her happiness that counted, and not other people's opinions. Was she doing him a disservice, wanting to keep _them_ quiet? He said he understood. He said he thought she was right. But she knew Robert, too - knew that he always put her first in everything.

Once outside, she climbed into a waiting cab and issued the driver instructions. Elizabeth looked at the envelope and opened it carefully. She took out the card, opened it and smiled. It was full of British Airways vouchers. Robert's unmistakable scrawl covered one side....

_Lizzie, I asked at the desk and there are enough vouchers here to get you and Ella to Chicago, in true Romano style. Make sure you use them! And if I know you as I think I do, you're probably beating yourself up right now. Stop it, okay? We're doing the right thing - on all counts._

_I can wait Elizabeth. Trust me, I've had 6 years practice. I love you, Robert._

She read it over and over, until she got home. After checking in on Ella's day with the nanny she got herself ready for work. Before she left, she called her father and asked him not to leave until she arrived.

"What's this about, Elizabeth?" he'd asked her down the line.

"I've made a decision Daddy – I'm going home," she said.

He paused. "I thought this was coming." Another pause, longer this time. "Okay, come on in - I'll wait for you," he finished.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Robert stood behind his office desk, fighting a losing battle with his temper. "What in the hell were you thinking, Kerry?" he yelled.

"I thought I was helping," she snapped in a nasal voice that made Robert wince. It was like someone running a nail down a chalkboard.

"Well, do me a favour and _don't_ think! Just do as I say, and trust me, you'll be happier for it."

A loud knock at the door cut off any retort Kerry could come up with. They both turned their heads.

Robert stood rooted to the spot and stared at Elizabeth who stood in the doorway, beaming back at him. He slowly became aware of himself grinning like an idiot.

"Kerry – you can go now," he said.

Kerry rolled her eyes and walked over to Elizabeth. She paused by the door.

"Elizabeth, how are you doing?"

Elizabeth's eyes wandered briefly to Kerry, and then fixed back on Robert. "Fine," she said.

"Good, well err, we'll catch up downstairs," Kerry said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Robert came out from behind his desk and closed the door. He turned to face her. "You're here," he stated.

"In the flesh," she said.

Robert's eyes ran all over her. "You have to stop looking at me like that, or we'll be outed in no time."

"Ditto."

"Nearly two months Lizzie."

"I know."

"You're a day early."

"Wanted to surprise you."

"I want to kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me."

"Sure you want to keep this quiet?"

They moved towards each other, until they were so close they could feel each other's body heat. Robert's pager went off, and he scowled when he saw who it was.

"I hate that cesspool – still, I gotta look on the bright side - this is _your_ job again as of tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled, and Robert drank it all in. He felt himself falling deeper, with every smile, every laugh. "Elizabeth," he said softly, his eyes serious.

She shook her head, and put a finger to her mouth for a second. "Later. That's what I came to say."

"Very eloquent," he said.

"Ha-ha, you! No, what I mean is you're buying me dinner, _later_. Fetch it round to mine when you finish."

"I have to work all day, _and_ buy dinner?"

"I have to unpack boxes all day and entertain Ella."

"You want to trade?"

The pager went off again, and Elizabeth laughed. "Think you'd better answer that, you ER slave, you."

He rolled his eyes, and she backed away towards the door.

"Don't I even get a kiss?" he said.

"Sorry. Wouldn't want to fuel speculation now would we? And you did say you were good at waiting," she said in a singsong voice.

Robert silenced the persistent pager and looked up. She was smiling broadly, winked and blew a kiss – and then turned, opened the door and left.

He grinned, and grabbed his lab coat. Shrugging into it as he walked, Robert was reminded of the last time she'd said sorry and walked away from him. That time had broken his heart – and now, it held nothing but promise for their future - together.

**End **

**R&R**


End file.
